One Fatal Flaw
by isthisarealworld
Summary: Katie can't understand her growing feelings for Fred. And Fred's having girlfriend trouble! What are they going to do about it?


'Hi-Hi!'

Katie Bell groaned internally. Recently Patricia had really been getting on Katie's last nerve. Katie said it was her happy nature and constant optimism. Leanne disagreed, saying she was just jealous because she was going out with Fred. Obviously, Katie thought the notion that she had anything but brotherly feelings towards him was ridiculous. So Katie forced a cheerful smile and turned to face the older girl.

'Hi Kate!' Patricia called. Katie hated being called Kate.

'Hey Patricia, what do you want?' Katie replied sullenly.

'I was wondering if you had seen Fred. He's not in the common room or the library.' Katie snorted at this last comment. The idea of Fred being in the library, the only time he had been in the library was for a detention. This just reinforced the idea that Patricia and Fred did not belong together she barely knew him, and anyway, Patricia was far too high strung and happy to be Fred's girlfriend.

'No, I haven't, why don't you try the great hall, if there's food, then there's Fred.' Katie joked. Patricia just looked confused; apparently she didn't have a sense of humour either. At least she was pretty, that could be the only reason Fred was with her, that or she does his homework for him.

'If I see him I'll let him know you're looking for him. Bye Patricia' Katie said, making a quick escape before she said some of the things she was thinking. That was a problem with Katie Bell – she found it hard to control her mouth and often found herself saying the things she was thinking.

* * *

><p>'Hey Kate' Somehow it wasn't annoying when Fred called her Kate, it must just be because she liked him more, she reasoned. Although she couldn't help imagine what Leanne would say. Something along the lines of 'It's because you fancy him Katie.' But she didn't, she couldn't, besides there's no way he would like her back – never.<p>

'Kate?' Fred called. Whilst she had been arguing with herself Fred had been waiting for a reply – oops.

'Yes, she answered quickly, not wanting to divulge into what she was thinking.

'I need to talk to you about Patricia.' Katie looked at him, silently conveying that he should continue. 'I'm not sure if she's the one for me.' At this Katie's heart leapt, she told herself it was because her friend was finding happiness. 'It's just she takes everything so seriously, every time you even mention the word owl she faints!'

'If you don't think its right, maybe you should break up with her.' Katie suggested a little too eagerly. I just want him to be happy, she reasoned with herself. Fred looked at her questioningly for a second before replying.

'I don't know. I do like her and we have had some good times. And to break up with her now would be the worst timing, she might have a nervous breakdown!' He joked. But back on a serious note, he added 'Plus, what can I say to her? I'm breaking up with you because you work hard. That's not a good reason and it isn't fair.' Katie tried not to let her face fall at this, and pushed away the questions in her head about why she was so sad that Fred was staying with Patricia.

'Just do whatever makes you happy Fred' she replied quickly and then hurried off to bed before she could think too much about what just happened.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon you could find the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus their seeker who was excused as he was currently taking part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, out on the field, practicing hard, much to the outrage of the team who deemed it unnecessary considering they had no matches this year. But today Katie was having an awful practice. She couldn't keep her mind on the game to save her life, it kept wandering to Fred and her mixed up feelings about him. It seemed Fred was having an equally bad practice, he couldn't even find the energy to joke with his brother George, and the cause of this was blamed on his girlfriend stupid girlfriend, by Katie of course.<p>

'Right, this is going nowhere, practice is over for today' Angelina Johnson sighed, waving her team off the pitch as they cheered quietly. 'Not you, Weasley, Bell. You have another hour yet; I don't know what's gotten into you two today.' Luckily for the pair they couldn't pick up their game and Angelina let them go after just fifteen minutes. Back in the changing rooms Katie quickly showered and left the changing room to try and catch up with her friends and dinner when she noticed Fred seemingly waiting for her outside.

'Hey Kate, are you okay? You were off in practice today' he said to her quietly as they walked up to the castle, side by side.

'I could say the same about you.' She smiled back

'Are you going to tell me what had you so distracted then?'

'I was just thinking about this person I sort of like.'

'A boy, I assume?' Fred joked. 'I know you didn't ask for my advice but I think you should tell him. He'd be crazy not to like you back.' This was the moment Katie finally realized she was crazy about Fred, and it scared her, but at the same time she felt a shiver of excitement at these new found emotions.

'Wow, Fred. I didn't know you could be nice.' She smirked at him. 'But thank you, it means a lot coming from you.' She mentally slapped herself at this comment, hoping it didn't sound as obvious to him as it did to her. Katie felt a flush coming over her face and looked to the floor, at the same time realizing they had stopped walking. When she chanced a glance back up she was startled that Fred's face was so close to her own and her breath caught in her throat as she wondered if he was going to kiss her. But he pulled away and they resumed their steady walk back to the castle, the moment passing.

* * *

><p>That night Katie couldn't sleep a wink, she found her thoughts kept returning to Fred, his eyes, his hair, his laugh and she realized she couldn't find one fault with him. But this didn't make things any better, she was stumped for ideas on what to do about this and the stuffy dormitory air wasn't helping her thinking at all. Craving the feel of fresh air on her face and the wind in her hair she slipped on her cloak and her old slippers and crept her way out of the dormitory and up to the astronomy tower, where she often went to think or just be alone. But when she arrived at the tower she found she wasn't alone at all, someone else was up there too. Feeling slightly angry that her secret spot was disturbed she moved forwards to find out who he or she was and felt her anger melt away as she realized it was Fred.<p>

'What are you doing up here, Kate' Fred said quietly. Despite his gentle tone, Katie jumped, not having realized he had seen her.

'I come up here to think.' She replied after getting over her initial shock. 'What about you?'

'The same reason as you.'

'What are you thinking about then?' Katie asked, coming to stand next to him.

'This.' He said softly before pulling her face towards his and kissing her softly. For one blissful moment Katie forgot everything except her and Fred and the moment. But reality came crashing down and she pulled away quickly.

'You have a girlfriend Fred!' She cried, outraged that he would lead her on like that.

'Not anymore I don't' Fred grinned. At this Katie's heart soared.

'Why?' She questioned, feeling confused after of the talk they had the night before.

'I realized she had one fatal flaw.' Katie looked at him questioningly. 'She wasn't you.'

* * *

><p><strong>My first fic. Very short, I know. So, what did you think? Please let me know!<strong>


End file.
